Na skraju katastrofy (część 1)/Scenariusz
Astrid: Ach, mogłabym tak cały dzień. Ale… robota czeka. Także wracamy. Hej! Halo! Koniec warty. Słyszycie? Macie wolne. Halo! Och, chodź, sprawdzimy co się znowu stało. Serio musimy się w to bawić? Za każdym po prostu… Nie no, ja chyba śnię. Och. Poszli sobie, rozumiesz? Zostawili swoje baranie łby i po prostu poszli. Czkawka: Wiesz, no… Kto wie, czy baranie łby nie lepiej by się spisały niż oryginały. Astrid: Ty sobie żartujesz? Zbudowaliśmy wieżę, żeby… Czkawka: Wiem, Astrid. Nie musisz mi przypominać. Astrid: Ja po prostu nie rozumiem czemu to cię nic a nic nie rusza. Czkawka: Rusza, ale jeśli oboje zaczniemy się zachowywać jak wariaci, niczego sensownego nie wymyślimy. Astrid: Ty sugerujesz, że ja… Czkawka: Uspokój się. Pogadam z nimi. Zobaczymy jaką mają świetną wymówkę i wtedy coś postanowimy. Astrid: Ech, dobra niech ci będzie. Ho proszę, nasza sprytna i jakże pomysłowa nocna straż. Mieczyk: No weź, tyle ciepłych słów na dzień dobry. Nie trzeba. Astrid: Kochany, zbiegliście z wieży, zostawiliście jakieś durne kukły. Co to ma w ogóle być? Czkawka: Mamy pocztę. Mieczyk: Powiedziała „kukły”. Szpadka: A no powiedziała. Nic, bidula, nie rozumie. Mieczyk: A czy bidula nie zauważyła, w swej porannej bystrości umysłu, że to nie żadne kukły, ale… droga moja.. A sio statki. Astrid: A sio statki? Ja dobrze słyszę? Szpadka: A widziałaś jakieś statki koło wyspy? Mieczyk: Ja nie widziałem. A czemu? Bo zostały odpowiednio a sio odstraszone. Przez jakże adekwatnie nazwane a sio statki. Astrid: Błagam cię, słyszysz i nie grzmisz. Czkawka: Słyszę. Raczej niespecjalnie, bo trochę nie słuchałem. Johann pisze. Ma kłopoty. Astrid: Błagam, nie zostawiaj mnie z tymi ćwierć móżdżkami. Mieczyk: Ona wie, że słyszymy, czy nie wie, że słyszymy? Czkawka: Proszę cię, Łowcy ostrzelali Johanna. Pisze, że statek mu tonie. Chyba wypadałoby biedakowi pomóc, co? Astrid: Właśnie. Osiodłam Wichurę i dotrzemy tam za… Czkawka: Zostaniesz i będziesz pilnować wyspy. Opiekuj się tym. To nasz najcenniejszy skarb. Astrid: Nie wierzę, że mi to robisz. Jak miło, zapowiada się najkoszmarniejszy dzień w życiu. Czkawka: Dziewczyno, daj już spokój. Sączysmark i ja mamy pancerze, Sztukamięs jest odporna na strzały Łowców. A ty? Śledzik: Słyszałaś, piękna? Kto jest taki wyjątkowy? Sztusia jest wyjątkowa. Sztusia, tak. Czkawka: Nie widzisz? To chyba logiczne, że my musimy lecieć. Astrid: Nie rób mi tego. Błagam cię, no. Na wszystkie świętości Thora, nie zostawiaj mnie z tymi… Mieczyk: Z tymi co? Bęcwałami? Durakami? Szpadka: Mnie tam najbardziej kręcą miernoty. To „r” z taką gracją się wymawia. Mieczyk: Z grrracją. A słuchaj tego. Idzie miecz se przez wał i bęc. I bęc go zwał, a wał go bęc. Hehehe. Powiedz 5 razy a dostaniesz buziaka. Astrid: Ty to słyszysz? Powiedz mi, słyszysz to? Mieczyk: Kochana, nie myśl sobie, że my o niczym innym nie marzymy, tylko żeby siedzieć tu z tobą i dzień i noc. Wiesz, bez urazy, ale żaden to dla nas piknik. Czujesz co ja tu insynuuje? Żadne tam kocykowanie na trawce z koszykiem jagód i baraninką pod gołym niebem. Czkawka: Ach. Mieczyk: Ale drużyna trzyma się razem i zrobimy wszystko, żeby tak się właśnie trzymała. Tak więc nie popadamy w smutki i z przyjemnością zniesiemy twe urocze towarzystwo. Przeżyjemy i brak kocyka i gołe niebo. Przeżyjemy. Astrid: Och… Czkawka: Słuchaj… wrócimy najpóźniej jutro. Wytrzymaj. To niedługo. Dobrze? Proszę cię, spróbujcie się jakoś dogadać. Mieczyk: Miły Czkawko, o nas nie musisz się martwić. Sączysmark: O złotousta, nie będą to łatwe 24 godziny. Godziny pozbawione wejrzenia głębokich, romantycznych i jakże pięknych oczy szemrzących ku tobie pieśń smutną, ale i miłosną. Zo… Dobra, dobra! Widzimy się jak wrócimy. Miłej zabawy. Astrid: Ech… Sączysmark: Bądź grzeczna i nie rozmawiaj z obcymi. Mieczyk: Pa! Będziemy tęsknić. Tylko piszcie! To co skoro już mamy zacieśniać drużynowe więzy, to proponuję iść spać rzecz jasna yy drużynowo rzecz jasna. Szpadka: Ja tam się zgadzam. Astrid, zgadzasz się? Astrid: Idę schować Smocze Oko, a jak wrócę, liczę że zostanę was ledwo żywych i pracujących w pocie czoła. Mieczyk: Z Astrid: Zgadzasz się? Gratuluje. Ile razy ci mówiłem, że lepiej błagać o pozwolenie niż prosić o przebaczenie? Szpadka: A mnie się wydaję, że było to jakoś odwrotnie. Mieczyk: Proszę, od kiedy to stałaś się ekspertem od pozwoleń i przebaczeń, co? Astrid: Możecie nie gadać? Jak gadacie to się rozpraszacie. Mieczyk: Nedede, jestem Astrid. Astrid: Brawo, Mieczyk, jak dzieci. Mieczyk: Tyle już przytachaliśmy? Zdaję się, że odfajkowaliśmy kawał dobrej… Astrid: Nie, nie, kochany. Przenieśliście jedną kłodę. Resztę przyniosłam ja, wyobraź sobie. Brawo, drużyna. Ych, może inaczej. Ja zajmę się drewnem, a wy zacznijcie wiązać polana, z których zrobimy sobie potem schody. Dacie radę? Mieczyk: Nie dała nawet odpowiedzieć. Szpadka: Bo to było, bracie, pytanie retoryczne. Mieczyk: Jasne. Mądralińska się znalazła. Niby wiesz co to znaczy? Szpadka: Pytanie retoryczne ma jedynie wprawić interlokutora w konsternację. Dlatego nie wymaga odpowiedzi. Ha! Mieczyk: Eee… Mało drużynowa ta nasza koleżanka. Szpadka: Zupełnie nie drużynowa. Astrid: Bez żartów. Trzymaj mnie, Thorze. Gdzie wyście się… Mieczyk: Icha! I, uwaga, lecimy! Szpadka: Hahaha! Zabolało. Mieczyk: Astrid, chodź, musisz się przejechać. Lądowanie trochę boli, ale… Szpadka: Oj weź, przecież wiemy, że nie taki miałaś plan, ale no zobacz. To nie takie głupie. Schody są w porządku, każdy wie, ale taka lina też może się przydać. Astrid: Poważnie? Ta? Szpadka: Poważnie, w pewnych sytuacjach. Astrid: W pewnych sytuacjach? A w których konkretnie sytuacjach? Szpadka: Wiesz… No w tych… Tych co to… No w tych… Astrid: Ojej, nie masz pojęcia, co? Też mi niespodzianka. Mieczyk: To było pytanie retoryczne? Astrid: A czemu nie macie pojęcia? Bo ani ty, ani brat nie myślicie, nie planujecie. Wpadacie tylko na te swoje szalone pomysły i hajda, płyniecie. Bo po co komu logika? Kogo interesują konsekwencje? Co ja mam z wami zrobić? Serio pytać. Co zrobić? Szpadka: Po pierwsze, mogłabyś być dla nas milsza. A nie, czekaj. Miła Astrid? Nie, ona nie wie co to znaczy. Panienka od siedmiu doskonałości. Astrid: Słucham? Mieczyk: Tylko nie przesadź. Szpadka: Zabieraj łapska! I nie pouczaj mnie. Astrid: Słuchaj, ty wiesz jaki masz problem? Szpadka: O, jasne, że wiem. Mam taką długą listę problemów, że nie wiedziałabym nawet od czego zacząć. Pytanie brzmi, czy ty wiesz jaki masz problem, kochana? Astrid: Ja mam problem? Żartujesz sobie. Szpadka: Nie żartuję i pozwól, że cię oświecę, blondyneczko. Kompletnie nikogo nie szanujesz, a już zwłaszcza tych, którzy chcą ci pomóc. Zupełnie ignorujesz Śledzika, Sączysmarka masz w poważaniu, a nasz, szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie zauważasz. Możesz się wyżywać na kim chcesz, możesz drwić sobie do woli z całej wyspy i Archipelagu, ale nie będę tu stać i słuchać jak filetujesz słowami nasz dumne genealogiczne drzewo. Astrid: Kiedy to nie prawda, Mieczyk. Ja… przecież… ja was… Ech… Ojej, no szanuję was. Mieczyk: Daj spokój. Ledwo ci to przeszło przez gardło. Przykre to Astrid. Bardzo, bardzo przykre. Astrid: Och, Czkawka, nigdy cię nie ma, kiedy cię potrzebuję. Czkawka: No dobra. Z listu by wynikało, że Johann wysłał Straszliwca jakoś stąd. Śledzik: I pisał jeszcze, że zniszczyli mu statek. Czkawka: Zgadza się. Ewidentnie powinien gdzieś tu być. Sączysmark: Miło, że Sztusia jest odporna na strzały, co? Szkoda, że ty nie jesteś. Powiedziałem mu! Śledzik: Nie słuchaj tego łobuza. Nic mi nie będzie. I Sztusi nic nie będzie. Prawda? Czkawka: Eee… Ja tam nie byłbym taki pewien. Johann: A sio! Zostaw! Już, zjeżdżaj mi stąd! Sączysmark: Hej, mówiłeś, że zaatakowali go Łowcy. Śledzik: A ja tu widzę tylko smoki. Czkawka: Tak pisał. Ale… wiecie jaki jest Johann. Sączysmark: Smoki? Łowcy Smoków? Co za różnica? Johann: Nie! Wynocha! Śledzik: Rany, co on im zrobił, ze się tak rzucają? Sączysmark: Może opowiedział jedną z tych swoich historii? Czkawka: Ale żarcik, bardzo śmieszne. Sączysmark: Kiedy to wcale nie był żart. Wyobraź sobie. Czkawka: Dobra, bierzemy się za Johanna i miejmy to z głowy. Ostrożnie, chłopaki. Nie krzywdźmy smoków. Sączysmark: A jeśli one skrzywdzą nas? Czemu to zawsze my mamy być ci źli? Johann: Mistrzu Czkawko, ratunku! Są wszędzie. Czkawka: Juhu! Oj, no już. Żartowałem. Idźcie sobie. No już! Sio! Łał, mordko, widziałeś? Smoki mają zdecydowanie zły dzień. Johann: Ej, zostaw! Zostaw, paskudo! Przypomina mi to czasy, kiedy zaatakowały mnie owocowe gacki gdzieś u wybrzeży Palauz… Sączysmark: Cicho bądź! Chcesz je jeszcze bardziej rozsierdzić? I rozsierdzić nas? Johann: Mistrz Sączysmark! Dzięki ci, Thorze. Sączysmark: Co wam zrobiłem? Lećcie do kapitana Gacka. A sio, powiedziałem! Johann: Precz mi stąd, okropne smoczyska! Śledzik: Johann, uważaj! Aaa! Aa! Oooaa! Sączysmark: Ej, Śledzik?! A ty dokąd? Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy! Szpadka: Astrid, Astrid, Astrid. Astrid to, Astrid tamto, Astrid taka śliczna, Astrid taka mądra, Astrid ma takie delikatne i silne ręce. , Przecież Sieczyk i Wpadka byli genialni. Czemu nie mogła docenić…? Mieczyk: Kura. Co się dzieje? Co jest? Cii, cii… Spokojnie, mała. No już, jesteś bezpieczna. Dobra, skup się teraz. Chodzi o Szpadkę? Och, chodzi. Ma kłopoty, tak? Ty to masz gdakane. Znajdę ją, nic się nie martw. A ty odpocznij sobie. I nie gryź piór, kochana. Wrócę nim się obejrzysz. Szpadka: Na pomoc! Mieczyk: Szpadka! Nie! Łowcy Smoków. Astrid. Muszę lecieć po Astrid. Szpadka: Ach! Ach! Wydostanę się i ucieknę. Łowca 1: Niby jak, panienko? Szpadka: Tego jeszcze nie wiem, ale jak się dowiem, to tak wam ucieknę… ech… Łowca 2: Waleczne dziewuszysko. Podoba mi się. Czkawka: I po prostu porwały Śledzika i odleciały. Sączysmark: Tak, porwały i odleciały. Czkawka: Johann, powiedz mi. Smoki ukradły coś ze statku? Wodę, jedzenie, cokolwiek? Johann: Nie, mistrzu Czkawko. Zdaję się, że zwyczajnie bawiło ich doprowadzenie mnie do szewskiej pasji. Potem przerzuciły się na was, co szczerze przyniosło mi niemałą ulgę. Od zawsze darzyłem smoki sympatią. Żeby tak obrócić się przeciwko mnie? Toż to przecie tak nie można. Czkawka: Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Ponocniki, Śmiertniki, Gronkle… Nawet dzikie nie bywają przecież aż tak agresywne. Em, taki MediaWiki:Badtitletext albo Zmiennoskrzydły, im bym jeszcze wybaczył, ale… no, może te smoki nigdy wcześniej nie widziały ludzi? Sączysmark: Słuchaj, setki razy spotykaliśmy dzikie smoki i jakoś nigdy się tak nie zachowywały. Czkawka: Niechętnie, ale chyba muszę ci przyznać rację. Astrid: Mieczyk, co się dzieje? Spokojnie, oddychaj. Mów. Co jest? Mieczyk: Błagam, zrób coś z tymi schodami, co? No gdzieś… setki milionów schodów. Na pewno więcej niż z dziesięć. Astrid: O schodach chcesz gadać? Mieczyk: Nie o schodach. O Szpadce. Porwali Szpadkę. Astrid: Kto porwał? Mieczyk: Łowcy porwali. Astrid: Ech, to wszystko moja wina. Mieczyk: Ta, co ty nie powiesz? Astrid: Musiałam być dla niej taka ostra? Mieczyk: Okropnie byłaś ostra. Moja biedna, porwana siostra. Astrid: Po prostu jest jaka jest i taka już jest. Mieczyk: Jest jaka jest. Święte słowa. No co chcesz? No pomagam ci się z tym uporać. No wiesz, ze wstydem, poczuciem winy i tak dalej. Musisz czuć się naprawdę podle i strasznie. Ja ci nie zazdroszczę. Astrid: Co to ma być? Mieczyk: A jeśli już nigdy nie zdołasz jej przeprosić? Gorzej. Jeśli nic już nigdy nie zdołasz? Dobra, jaki jest plan? Musimy odzyskać siostrę. Astrid: Najpierw wyślemy wiadomość na Berk. Potrzebujemy wsparcia i to już. Wezwałam Drużynę A. Mieczyk: A skąd wiemy, czy list dotrze? Astrid: Nie wiemy. Mieczyk: Aha, no to skąd wiemy, czy oni przylecą? Astrid: Nie wiemy. Mieczyk: Słuchaj, tak to ja sam mogę sobie odpowiadać. Wiesz? Astrid: Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Utrzymamy wyspę, będziemy bronić bazy i uratujemy twoją siostrę. Zgoda? Powiedz: „zgoda Astrid”. Mieczyk: Zgoda, Astrid. Astrid: Świetnie. To tak. Mamy właściwie jednego smoka, czyli bez szans, żebyśmy odparli cały atak. Za to możemy grać na czas. Trochę broni mamy. Trzeba ją tylko sprytnie wykorzystać. Mieczyk: Czekaj. Już ja chyba wiem jak możemy grać na czas. Astrid: Daruj sobie żarty. Próbuję myśleć. Mieczyk: Nie, nie, żadne żarty. Mam świetny pomysł. Możesz mnie posłuchać? Astrid: No, słucham, już. Co to za świetny pomysł? Mieczyk: Jak wiesz, chytre sztuczki to moja taka specjalność. Jestem największym sztukmistrzem Końca Świata. Sztukaterią sztuk. Naczelnikiem sztukatowic. Astrid: Dobra, przestań. Znasz się na sztuczkach, wiem. Mieczyk: Ty tak, ale oni nie. Dlatego możemy ich oszukać, że jest nas więcej niż nas jest. Dobre, co? Na początek damy a sio statki, potem zbudujemy wielką armię kukieł… Ale będzie bosko. Cicho. Chyba mam kolejny pomysł. Raju, Loki targa mym trzemiem. Miliardy pomysłów na sekundę. Astrid: Mieczyk… Mieczyk: Wodospady pomysłów przeciekają przez mózgowe sito! Ooo! Płynie kolejny! Astrid: Mieczyk! Mieczyk: Co? Astrid: To nie jest czas na żarty. Proszę cię, zrozum. Musimy opracować strategię i odpowiednio się przygotować. W życiu czasem trzeba zachować honor. Mieczyk: To już dawno i ja mówię zupełnie na poważnie. Na poważnie jestem żartownisiem i na poważnie mam pomysły, które nas uratują. Astrid: Słuchaj mnie teraz. Jak wiesz, dzień w dzień wstaję z samego rana i godzinami latam na Wichurze. Mieczyk: Ee, nie wiedziałem, ale już wiem. Ej, do czego ty zmierzasz? Astrid: Uspokój się. Chcę powiedzieć, że trenuję dzień i noc. Przygotowuję się na tego typu sytuację, dlatego zrobimy to po mojemu. Mieczyk: Też mam pomysły. Naprawdę są dobre. Astrid: I naprawdę ci wierzę. Mieczyk: E tam, wierzysz. Uważasz, że znowu wszystko spaprzę i przeze mnie zginiemy. Astrid: Ach, nie. No bez przesady. Uważam po prostu, że marnujemy czas na głupie kłótnie zamiast się szykować. No chodź, trzeba się brać do roboty. Mieczyk: Oni porwali moją siostrę, rozumiesz? Jeśli się nie uda, jeśli jej nie uratujemy… W życiu sobie nie daruję. Astrid: Dobra, Mieczyk. Masz rację. Rób jak chcesz. Zgoda. Każdy zajmie swoją linię obrony, a kiedy przyjdzie czas, zobaczymy który plan jest lepszy. Zgoda? Mieczyk: Ba, że zgoda. I to jest pomysł. Na pewno mój plan wygra, co mnie cieszy. Astrid: Mnie też. Bo oczywiście zgadzamy się, że ja tu dowodzę, a ty wykonujesz polecenia. Ach. A masz ci los. Mieczyk: Pięknie. Astrid: Ach! Sama widzisz. Co robić? Ryker: Popatrz. Tak się chwaliłeś, że znasz swoich Jeźdźców na wylot, a tu proszę. Szpadka: W ogóle nas nie znasz. Heathera: Hej, przynajmniej brat miał jakiś plan, wiesz? Nie jego wina, że nie łyknęli przynęty. Ryker: Nawet się nie pofatygowali na pomoc Johannowi. Masz tu żywy dowód. Szpadka: Właśnie! Jestem dowodem, że nie daliśmy się oszukać. Heathera: Trudno, zbierajmy się. Obmyślimy nowy podstęp. Ryker: Koniec gierek. Najwyższa pora stanąć z nimi twarzą w twarz. Szpadka: Przecież ja zawsze kłamię! Chwila. Coś mi się namieszało? Heathera: A może dla odmiany mówi prawdę, co? Ryker: Zebrać ludzi! Weźmiemy ich z zaskoczenia. I nie cackać się. Chcę mieć te Smocze Oko. Na koniec spalimy wszystko co się ostanie. Bestial: Yy, przepraszam, panie… Yyy… i pani. Ale… jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju. Dagur: Żeby to jedna… No, słucham cię. Bestial: Chodzi mi o tego Rykera, panie. Zdaje mi się, że samozwańczo wołał się przywódcą, a mnie od zawsze podpowiadał rozum, że to twoja rola, panie. Szpadka: Jego rola. To dobre. Dagur: Pewnie, że moja, kapturzy łbie. Heathera: Ryker jest nam chwilowo potrzebny. Wiesz? Kiedy jednak zdobędziemy Smocze Oko… Dagur: Pozbędziemy się go w jakiś obłędnie, bolesny i permanentny sposób. Proste? Bestial: Ach, to mi ulżyło. Dagur: Jak już zdobędziemy Oko, Rykerowi powiemy papatki. Szpadka: Przepraszam, ale w życiu nie słyszałam większej bzdury. Serio. Dagur: Czy ty musisz ciągle gadać?! Czakwka: Stać. Ani kroku. Sączysmark: Mamo, nareszcie. Ty wiesz ile my przeszliśmy? Stopy mi spuchły jak melony. Zobacz. Czkawka: Cii. Johann: Mistrzu Czkawko, zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteś ekspertem w kwestii smoków, ale… Sączysmark: Od razu ekspertem. Powiedziałbym raczej, że… Czkawka i Johann: Cii. Johann: Chciałem tylko nadmienić, że tak na moje oko, wyspę tę zamieszkuje raczej wyraźnie mało przyjaźnie nastawiona do życia smocza gromadka. Hyy… Czkawka: Tak, masz rację. Ale nie to jest najgorsze. Sączysmark: Jak ja to lubię. Czkawka i jego dobre wieści. Johann: Hyy! Sączysmark: Dobra, dawaj. Aha, no to, jak podejrzewam, będziemy go ratować. Czkawka: Będziemy. Miło mi, że się zgłaszasz. Ale łatwo nie będzie. Sączysmark: Też mi nowość, wiesz? Z tobą nigdy nie jest łatwo. Czkawka: Widzicie tych tam? Stoją na czatach i nie wyglądają za fajnie. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle damy radę zbliżyć się do Śledzika. Johann: Widać, życie Jeźdźcy Smoków, to życie piękne, ale krótkie. Będę za nim tęsknił. Sączysmark: Ja też, nawet bardzo. To co? Zmywamy się? Czkawka: Nnno co jest? Halo. Nigdzie się nie zmywamy. Powiedziałem, że będzie ciężko, ale przecież damy radę. Astrid: To nasza ostatnia linia obrony, mała. Jeśli dotrą aż tutaj, to coś musi ich zatrzymać. Mieczyk: Hahahahaha. O-oł. Wiem… Wiem, że nie wygląda to najlepiej, ale… Hej. Wierz mi, kochana. Balony to strzał w dziesiątkę. Astrid: Chyba w kolano. Mieczyk: Yyy, Astrid. Bo… taka mała… no taka sprawa… Mogłabyś mnie ściągnąć na ziemię? Zanim dolecę na księżyc? Myślisz, że już? Astrid: Myślę, że tak. Przed nami bardzo ciężki dzień, mała. Nie ważne co się stanie. Ważne, że jesteśmy razem. Hej. A co tam masz? Mieczyk: Tada! Oto lekarstwo na nasze wszystkie bóle. Miecia jest moja, ale resztę możesz brać. Poza tym mieczem. Dobra? I siekierą. Ciężki wybór, wiem. Ta, wcale ci się nie dziwię. Astrid: Mieczyk, to broń do walki wręcz. Wiesz o tym. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, to… nas jest dwójka. Czyli po nas. Mieczyk: No, ja to wiem, ale… Astrid: Dobra, dobra, nie ma czasu. Mam jedną prośbę. Mieczyk: Zgoda, ale.. Astrid: Widzisz tę balistę na dachu? Umiesz z niej strzelać? Mieczyk: Eee… Ale balista to już poważna broń, co nie? Astrid: Bardzo. Dlatego bierz ją sobie i szalej ile wlezie. Ale na mój znak. Nie wcześniej, jasne? Mieczyk: Jasne. Chodź, Miecia, idziemy. Ryker: Czujesz ten zapach? Tak pachnie strach. Kategoria:Scenariusze